


Tipsy (For You)

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 2 Finale, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp, This one made me smile :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: "To friends," Lena toasts with a smile, her glass raised.Kara leans in close beside her, her voice dropping as their shoulders brush. "Tobestfriends."Or, the one where Kara and Lena go out for drinks and end up kissing.





	Tipsy (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> You know that "spoiler" going around about Kara and Lena going out for drinks and they end up kissing? This is totally based on that. My thanks to the poster for the inspiration :)

"To friends," Lena toasts with a smile, her glass raised. 

The glass beside it, a muddied concoction that should be wine but which Lena is fairly sure is being spiked with some stronger spirit, tilts towards her own. 

The woman holding it, her smile as dazzling as ever and her eyes the softest of blues, leans sideways until their shoulders brush. 

"To _best_  friends," Kara adds, the correction making Lena's heart flutter. 

It didn't take much to make the young Luthor's heart skip these days. At least not when Kara Danvers was involved.

Lena had feared their friendship might be over after everything that had happened (her nearly being married off to Kara's boyfriend and then building the device that basically banished said boyfriend from Earth). The days following the Daxamite invasion had been some of the worst of her life. Kara had disappeared without a word and while Lena knew she needed space, understood, a large part of her was terrified that Kara would blame her for what happened.

The idea that Kara might never want to see her again, that she might _hate_  her... well, it was unbearable. But then, a few days after everything settled down, there was a soft knock at her door. The door of the apartment that no one save for Supergirl and her security team knew about. She had peeked around the door cautiously (after all, Supergirl wasn't known for knocking and Lena had built a balcony just for her anyway) and saw Kara shifting on her feet in the hallway. 

"K-Kara?" Her name was reverence and a plea all at once, and Lena felt her pulse skip as she took in her friend's slightly disheveled appearance, the glint of tears on her cheeks and the trembling of her hands as she wrenched them together in front of her. 

This was it, she thought. Kara came by to tell her she never wanted to see her again. To tell her that she was wrong; that Lena really was the Luthor she always feared she would be. 

But then Kara surged forward, her arms wrapping around Lena's waist and squeezing tightly, pressing the two of them together in a hug that stole the breath right from Lena's lungs. It was the last thing she expected. It was everything she didn't know she needed. 

They both cried a great deal that night. Over what they had to do and what (and who) was lost. But together, they also found something new. A friendship and a fondness that was perhaps deeper than either had ever realized. They had been inseparable ever since. 

Tonight marked six weeks since the invasion attempt and, somehow, they found themselves at a bar neither of them had ever been to before but that seemed to be all the rage in National City (if the line curving around the block was anything to go by). It wasn't exactly a celebration, but it felt a bit like one. A way to mark how far they had come and all that they had accomplished in the long weeks since the invasion. For Lena, who hadn't been able to stop smiling all night because Kara had been grinning that wide grin of hers ever since Lena picked her up, it certainly felt like something to celebrate. The two of them; together and happy even if it wasn't entirely as close as Lena wished it was.

She could admit, at least in the safety and secrecy of her own thoughts, that she had fallen - hard - for her best friend. For the sound of Kara's laugh and the way her bright blue eyes lit up when Lena showed up at her apartment or made a surprise visit to Catco. For the way Kara hugged her, secure and warm and sometimes a bit too long. For Kara's unconditional kindness and her friendship, even when Lena deserved it least. 

Yes, she loved Kara Danvers, and hiding that was infinitely more challenging than dodging death threats or running a Fortune 500 company.

Nights like tonight were the most risky, she knew, but she also knew that it was worth tempting fate to see the way Kara's cheeks turned the slightest bit pink as she drank whatever it was she slipped into her drink when Lena pretended to look around the room. It was worth sitting beside her, their shoulders brushing every now and then and Kara occasionally resting her hand on Lena's knee or her head against her shoulder. Perhaps she should be exercising a bit more self control, but Kara had insisted on buying her a drink and she needed something to do with her hands (otherwise they would end up wandering) and before she knew it her head was feeling fuzzy and giggles were spilling from her mouth without her telling them to. 

And _Kara_.

Kara was somehow even more beautiful than usual and she should really stop staring and pining over the way she had leaned towards her to whisper 'best friends' as if it was some sort of secret, some hint as to how much _else_  there was between them besides friendship. 

She means to read too much into those two little words (she is a Luthor, after all, and they have a tendency to over analyze) but she's just a bit too tipsy and instead she snorts out a laugh that would embarass her if it was any other day with anyone else. She's with Kara, though, and Kara merely giggles in that adorable way she has as she leans sideways and they clink their glasses and each take a sip. 

The warmth of her whiskey has been settling in her stomach for a while now (or maybe it's just from Kara's smile, or a heady combination of both). It overflows into her face, making her flush when she glances up to find Kara watching her with a little tilt of her head. 

"What?" she asks, her teasing sobering a bit at the intensity of Kara's blue eyes. 

Kara shakes her head, but still opens her mouth to answer and Lena feels her breath catch at what finally comes out. 

"I think you're wonderful, Lena Luthor."

She's blushing, the heat in her face reaching a peak as Kara watches her almost proudly, as if she meant to make Lena's cheeks turn red and now can't take her eyes off the sight. Her blue eyes are practically shining, and it's not just with amusement. For a moment, Lena thinks she sees something _else_  in her gaze, something almost like the adoration and want that Lena worries is too often evident in her own gaze. For a moment, it takes her breath away.

Then she's whispering back, so low that Kara is leaning forward to hear her, "I think you're wonderful too, Kara Danvers."

_And I wish I could kiss you right now._

Kara, it seems, isn't finished. She's scrunching her nose, as if Lena hasn't quite understood her meaning, and then she tries to clarify.

"No, I mean it, Lena," she declares, her words a little slurred but sure nonetheless. "You're- You're the most incredible person I've ever met. You're brave and compassionate and literally the smartest person I know. I've watched you these past few weeks and I'm in awe. Because I knew you were incredible, but this... This is something else. And I know I've been through a lot lately..."

She pauses for a moment, and Lena knows that she's thinking of Rhea and Mon-El. She knows, and her hand finds its way to Kara's knee and squeezes gently.

When Kara looks down at her hand, a frown crinkling her forehead, she panics slightly. She goes to take her hand away but Kara reaches her first, her hand folding over Lena's and holding it in place.

"When I'm with you, it all fades away," Kara says softly, her gaze on their hands as she brushes her thumb over the back of Lena's knuckles. "When I'm with you, it feels like anything is possible. Like my heart is going to burst from feeling so much."

Lena swallows; can't bring herself to move another inch.

Kara looks up, her blue eyes so _full_  as they find Lena's. "Do you think this is what Alex feels when she's with Maggie?"

She's looking at her as if she hopes Lena has an answer, but Lena can't form a single word. She can do nothing but let her heart race as she stares at the woman who has become everything to her and who is saying these things - these beautiful things - and making her heart feel like it's shattering even as it's being built up all over again. As if she's being remade from the inside out, her center of gravity shifting to revolve around this feeling inside her. This love.

"Kara, I-"

"Please tell me it's not just me," Kara whispers, her eyes wide and imploring now, her fingers now squeezing Lena's against her thigh.

It's not possible... Is it? Maybe it is. Maybe, just maybe, Kara feels the same as she does. She wants to scream the 'yes' that's lodged in her throat, to take this chance in her hands and never let it go because it would be _so_  worth it to have her, this incredible woman in front of her. 

Her heart is beating too fast. Too loudly. The whole bar must be able to hear it.

Oh God. The bar. She flickers a glance around them and sees a crowd so thick that people are bumping elbows as they try to get around each other. She's astonished nobody has overheard them already and although she doesn't care about her own reputation, Kara is an up-and-coming reporter. She's kind and good and Lena has already created a shadow over her head by being her friend. She doesn't want to make it worse by kissing her in full view of National City's night crowd.

Her hands shake as she pulls out her phone, sends a text to her driver and then slaps a stack of bills on the bar. It's probably enough to buy the rounds of everyone sitting around them but she doesn't even give it a second glance. Instead, she links their fingers together properly and tugs a confused Kara to her feet and in the direction of the door.

Kara pulls her to a stop after only a few steps.

"Lena- Lena wait. You didn't answer my question."

Lena turns, tries to placate her with a smile. "We'll talk, I promise."

But when she tugs on Kara's hand, the other woman refuses to move. 

"L-Lena?" Her voice is so unsure, so close to devastated, and Lena can't bear it when she turns to find Kara's bottom lip quivering as she looks at her, doubt clouding her eyes. 

She can't bear it.

So, even though they are right in the middle of a crowded bar, even though she can feel dozens of eyes on them and this is so very sudden and reckless (and everything she wants), Lena drops Kara's hand. Then she uses both of hers to cup Kara's face as she kisses her. 

It's the most incredible moment of her life. 

It lasts only a few seconds, but she's never going to forget the feeling of Kara's lips against hers, the unimaginable softness, the tiny moan that Kara makes before her hands grip Lena's waist, the taste (because, yes, it has a taste although Lena will never be able to find the words to describe it) of Kara's smile as they part.

"It's not just you," Lena says through her grin, their foreheads pressed together. 

When she looks up, it's straight into Kara's shining blue eyes.

"Thank Rao," she answers, her grin as wide as it's ever been.

Lena hums. "People are looking at us."

Kara's fingers tighten around her waist. "I don't care if you don't."

Lena simply responds by kissing her again. And again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ohmymcgrath on Twitter. 
> 
> And if anyone has any prompts they'd like to see, shoot me a comment. No promises, but I do love inspiration :)


End file.
